Once In a Life Time
by AmayaNoriko
Summary: Amaya loves Kimimaro, but never thought that he was even capable of feeling until she sees him break down in her arms. A little sad one shot of a character that needs love. Kimimaro x OC


Once In a Life Time

Author's Note: This is one of the spur of the moment things that just came to me. Amaya is my own creation and I always imagined her having a close relationship with Orochimaru and Kimimaro. I do realize that Kimimaro may be out of character, but I can't imagine going through his life without having a break down once in a while. He may not seem it, but Kimimaro is still human like the rest of us. Kimimaro belongs to Kishimoto, Amaya belongs to me. Enjoy! Also please excuse my paragraphing. I still have to grasp the concept. lol

Amaya moved towards the pale boy who stood before her, her heart racing. She missed him so much, her eyes started to water at the sight of him. "Kimimaro..." she whispered. He didn't say anything; he just looked up at her with his sea green eyes. Those eye...how she loved to get lost in those eyes...Raising a hand, she delicately caressed his cheek with her fingers. "You shouldn't be here..." she said. Her voice was filled with want instead of concern however. She moved closer, a profound blush across her cheeks.

Kimimaro continued to watch her, trying to understand her movements. It has proven difficult, he never seen anyone react this way towards him. "Amaya, I'll be fine..." he said, wrapping his hand around her fingers. "Kabuto Sensei has given me another 'cure'...Though he's unsure how long it will last...I just wanted to see people..." he said quietly, his eyes staring off into space. "I want to see him..."

Amaya's face saddened, her brows furrowed. "He's not here...he's in Konoha, researching and thinking up more details to add towards his plan..." she said. Amaya knew her words would upset him, her heart panging her when she saw the disappointment on his face. "Kimimaro..." she said, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her. "You will see him again soon..." she whispered in his ear. "I promise..." She couldn't understand why this boy affected her so. Every time she saw him, she wanted to make him happy, wanted to protect him from disappointment and the dark world that surrounded them both.

Amaya heard stories of his life before Orochimaru and she couldn't believe such a cruel thing could happen to him. She remembered when Orochimaru first brought him back to the lair, quiet, shy, but happy. He had hope shining in his eyes as he grew stronger into a young man, the next candidate for Orochimaru's soul. That shine faded, almost completely gone now as his fate took another cruel turn in his life, making him fall victim to an unknown disease. Kimimaro was the last person that she could wish something like this to happen to.

"Amaya...? Amaya, why are you crying...?" Kimimaro's voice brought her back to reality. He looked into her eyes again with his own surprised and confused ones. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked, holding onto her arms. Amaya stared at him. She was in a daze, unknowing to the tears that fell on her face.

"Amaya?" Kimimaro asked again. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. He was confused and he didn't like it. Why was she acting this way? He never saw her break down in front of him, not like this. He took hold of her hands, frowning. "Do you want me to take you to Kabuto?" he asked calmly.

Amaya continued to stare at him, clenching her hands. Then without warning, she took his face in her hands and she kissed him. Kimimaro was taken off guard, not used to the feeling of someone else's lips on his own. His mind told him to pull away, but...he couldn't. The feeling...it...was nice...Amaya didn't know what came over her. Her mind just told her to go and she followed, giving in to her desire. She loved Kimimaro...even though everyone might have thought that she wanted Orochimaru, Kimimaro always had a place in her heart which grew over time as her love for Orochimaru disappeared. She loved his eyes, his graceful movement when he fought, his quiet nature, and she loved every rare occasion when she would see him smile.

Amaya gingerly pulled away from his lips, keeping her eyes closed. She was afraid to see his face, unsure if he will be angry, or disgusted. She knew it was wrong, her desire for such a young boy. She herself was 24, he 15. She felt old and withered compared to him.

"I'm sorry..." she said, pulling her arms free."I was out of line..." she whispered, turning around to leave him. Amaya took a couple of steps before a hand grabbed her own. Amaya looked back, her eyes wide. "Don't be..." he said. His eyes were soft, his face lightly flushed.

"Kimimaro...?"

He didn't respond, gently squeezing her hand as he pulled her close to him. Kimimaro then wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her like he was afraid of her disappearing. "Kimimaro...?" Amaya repeated, trying to see his face. His white locks hid it though.

"Can...can we just stay like this...for a moment...?" he whispered. It was hearing his voice that made Amaya realize that he was holding in his own tears. She smiled gently, holding him close. "For as long as you want..." she whispered. When Amaya said this, Kimimaro let go. Years of darkness, depression, disappointment and sadness fell from his eyes as he wept into her shoulder. He fell to his knees and forced Amaya down with him. Amaya didn't protest, shedding her own tears for the dear boy she held and running her fingers through his fine hair.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that...but that was the last and only time that Kimimaro let anyone see him break down. He also thanked Kami that he had one person in his life that he could depend on...

-Fin-


End file.
